


[an untitled short film]

by popi_finnigan



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, One Shot, script format but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popi_finnigan/pseuds/popi_finnigan
Summary: Even plans a short film about the moment he saw Isak for the first time. (He is yet to find a title for it, though.)"It will be a short film. It’s a love story and because Even is in no mood for tragedies, it has to be so short that it only gives room for a hopeful beginning."





	[an untitled short film]

_(It will be a short film. It’s a love story and because Even is in no mood for tragedies, it has to be so short that it only gives room for a hopeful beginning.)_

  


It starts on a schoolyard. Surrounded by buildings and bare trees, it’s a few meters large concrete space. The colors are dull; the bright orange of the school building faded long ago, the gathering students are all wearing light-grey hoodies and charcoal jeans, dark clouds are closing on above. _(Even supposes he would even use a filter for the effect.)_ There is no sound. The chitchats of classmates, the honks of cars, the rattling of the wind on the windows are all muted.  
  
We skip to the perspective of a boy, walking through the gate. He is listening to music on his phone but we don’t hear the music.  
  
We don’t even hear his footsteps.  
  
There is still no sound.  
  
First, we only see the back of the boy. Then his sneakers. Then the earbuds in his ears. Then his hair, styled in a perfect quiff. _(Even would make sure of that.)_ This all happens in short cuts, matching a rhythm we don’t hear.  
  
The lack of sound gets more noticeable (and more disconcerting) by each passing second.  
  
Then— we hear a laugh.  
  
It’s a laugh that needs to sound unscripted, one that usually appears only in an outtake of a movie, one that bursts out of you without as much as a warning, one that’s more honest than cheerful.  
  
The boy falls in love with that laugh.  
  
The camera scans through the crowd of students until we find the source. The laugh belongs to a boy standing among three others. As the camera snaps to his face – it’s an angel’s face – voices are starting to seep back in.

  


_(Because this is a movie, not a documentary, Even allows himself the next scene. After all, a love story is a story of two people. It’s only natural that he needs the other person’s perspective as well.)_

There is a beat. A black-screen pause before the following scene.

  


It starts on a schoolyard. Surrounded by buildings and bare trees, it’s a few meters large concrete space. The colors are way too bright; the scene is a riot of maroon snapbacks and scarlet sneakers, in one of the windows hangs an Oslo-flag and it’s so blue it hurts, and oh, for heaven’s sake, the school building is actually orange. And there is so much noise! Muffled gossips, escaped yawns, jolly howls, screeches of brakes, slapping of car doors, the clinking of bike chains. Whispers, shouts, the buzzing of a phone nearby, an alarm far away. The sounds could possibly blend together, but the shifting focus on the different microphones _(plural, so Even might need a budget)_ prompts the viewers to turn their attention to one particular sound at a time, thus making all the others much less bearable. _(Even wonders if he could play a little with frequencies too.)_  
  
We skip to the perspective of an angel-faced boy. He stands among his friends, there are three of them. One tells an anecdote, one tells a joke, one tells a lie. Their voices seem to suffocate the angel-faced boy; each one is a new wave sweeping him under. _(Even could highlight this by forced perspective shots, making the three friends look taller than they are and their small circle even smaller.)_ He needs to stop drowning, though. So he kicks himself up to the surface – he laughs. He laughs at an anecdote, at a joke, at a blatant lie, at a— who cares. He laughs just to escape the angry water that are those voices.  
  
Then he sees it. Eyes of a soothing blue. Not of a stormy sea but a peaceful, one that might not want to kill him.  
  
He blinks. The screen fades to black for a moment, then it’s all light-blue.  
  
It’s only a glance from the other end of the schoolyard, but the angel-faced boy falls in love with that glance.  
  
He breathes in, he breathes out – we hear only this, then again and again as the credits slowly roll in.

  


_(The critics will argue whether the second scene happens on a different day or it is the very same day as the first, only from a different perspective. Even will not say.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: this is my first fanfiction in the Skam fandom and also the first one ever written in English. So please feel free to shout at me if a sentence doesn't make sense! :)


End file.
